


Mastering New Skills

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 729: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Learn a New Skill.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Mastering New Skills

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 729: Snape's New Year's Resolutions - Learn a New Skill.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mastering New Skills

~

Flitwick had questions. He asked about Ravenclaw’s sword, Voldemort’s other Horcruxes, and how they’d cleansed the diadem without destroying it.

Before long, he’d coaxed the entire story from them, minus the intimate bits, although, from the bright, knowing gleam in his eyes as he glanced between them, Severus was convinced he knew.

“So you have no idea what else may be a Horcrux?” he asked, lips pursed. 

Severus sighed. “No. Regulus thought there were six, though.” 

“Reasonable assumption.” Flitwick nodded. “Six is an evil number in runes.”

“We must find the final one,” said Kingsley. “Can you help?” 

“Of course!” 

~

Flitwick cast a spell over the diadem. When a collection of runes appeared over it, he hissed. “Well,” he said, dismissing the runes with a wave of his hand, “young Regulus was correct. The diadem was in a group of six.” 

“How can you tell?” Severus leaned forward. “I’ve never seen that spell before.” 

Flitwick smiled. “I invented it. It identifies whether the item on which you’ve cast it is part of a magically bound group, and it tells you how many others are in that group.” 

“Can it identify the other objects?” asked Severus. 

“Hm.” Flitwick hummed. “Let’s see.”

~

Minutes later, Flitwick sighed. “Apparently not.” He smiled. “But there must be some connection between them, surely.” 

Severus sighed. “If there is, we’ve not been able to—”

“Wait,” said Kingsley, staring at the list Flitwick had complied. “There are three things that can be considered Slytherin. The snake, the ring, and the locket.”

“Right,” said Severus. “And two that are Ravenclaw. You’re saying the other thing’s also Ravenclaw?” 

Flitwick shook his head. “I doubt it. The only artefact of significance left’s Rowena’s sword, and it’s safe.” 

“Three, two, one,” muttered Kingsley. “I think it’s something Hufflepuff.” 

Flitwick blinked. “Hufflepuff’s cup!”

~

“Why nothing Gryffindor?” asked Severus. “He seems the sort who’d love to pervert something of theirs.” 

Flitwick held up a finger. “Ah, but I remember him as a student. Tom always was the careful sort. Now, can he be reckless? Yes. But Albus guards anything of significance from his House. Even Tom wouldn’t want to risk that.” 

“All right,” said Severus. “So where’s this cup?” 

“No one knows.” Flitwick looked remarkably unperturbed. “It was lost to antiquity. But I can ask Pomona if she knows anything. I’ll get back to you the moment I hear anything.”

Thanking him, they left.

~

“I’m glad you thought of him,” said Severus after leaving Flitwick. “The diadem couldn’t be in safer hands.” 

Kingsley smiled. “Agreed. I’m not sure why I didn’t think of asking for his help earlier.” He slanted a look at Severus. “Perhaps because I’ve been distracted lately.” 

Severus smirked. “Why, Auror Shacklebolt! I can’t imagine why.” 

Kingsley chuckled and a moment later had Severus in an alcove, his back against the wall. “Let me show you what’s been on my mind.” 

“Up against a wall at Hogwarts?” Severus blinked. “Seems risky.” 

“We should all learn new skills,” said Kingsley, kissing him. 

~

Severus gasped as Kingsley kissed the tender skin of his neck. “Here? You’re joking,” he whispered. 

“I’d never joke about something this important,” Kingsley murmured, pressing his leg between Severus’ thighs. 

“We could be seen!” 

“By whom?” Kingsley squeezed Severus’ cock through his trousers. Severus closed his eyes and clung to sanity. “There are no students here right now, the elves won’t bother us, and the faculty in residence won’t care.” 

“But—” Severus trembled. “Standing up against a wall? I’ve never—”

Kingsley smiled. Severus could feel the curve of his mouth against his skin. “There’s a first time for everything.” 

~

Severus tensed up. “How? The angle’s wrong, unless I turn my back to you and—”

“Shh.” Leaning in, Kingsley kissed him silent. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

Exhaling, Severus willed himself to relax. “Yes,” he finally whispered. “All right.” 

Kingsley kissed him again, a slow, sensual kiss that left him gasping and pliant in Kingsley’s arms. “Wrap your legs around my waist,” he murmured.

Severus raised his right leg up. “I can’t—” Kingsley’s large hands settling on his bum silenced him.

“ _Leviora_.” 

Severus blinked as his left leg practically floated up to wind around Kingsley. 

Kingsley smirked. “Ready?” 

~

Severus’ nod seemed to light a fire in Kingsley. Parting his robes, he conjured lubricant, stroking himself while bracing his body against the wall. 

The needy look in his eyes sent warmth shooting through Severus, who cupped Kingsley’s face and smiled. “You’re incredible.” 

Kingsley’s expression softened. “You know, if you’d prefer we not do this here—”

“Don’t you dare suggest we move now!” Severus smirked. “Or are you no longer up to the challenge of teaching me this…new skill?” He cocked his eyebrow.

Kingsley’s smirk was wicked. “Just keep quiet,” he said. “We don’t want anyone coming to investigate.” 

~

Everything moved rapidly after that. Kingsley manoeuvred Severus’ trousers down, exposing his arse, and after hasty preparation, slid inside him. 

The angle was odd, but brilliant, since his cock hammered away at Severus’ prostate with every stroke. Kingsley practically bent Severus in half as he fucked him, but Severus was too gone to care, coming within moments with a whimper. 

Kingsley came soon after, hips grinding against Severus’ as he emptied himself into him. 

“Salazar,” gasped Severus as Kingsley helped him ease his legs down to stand. 

“Liked that enough to repeat it sometime?” whispered Kingsley, smiling. 

Severus chuckled. “Absolutely.” 

~


End file.
